Goomer & Dice
by themurf123789
Summary: Goomer and dice are only friends or so it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Date: Tue, 17 Feb 2015 10:16 AM From:themurf123789  
Subject: Goomer &amp; Dice

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between two males.  
I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Schneiders Bakery/Sam&amp;Cat

Dice sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He was shuddering, and taking little breaths, it was obvious that he had been crying. He felt confused. How could someone do something so awful to him?

Goomer, Dice's 27 year old best friend comes in. "Dice?" he says, "what's wrong little buddy?"

Dice sighs, and removes his hands from his face, looking up at Goomer,  
"Someone stole my bike, but I don't know who it was!"

"Aww I'm sorry Dice, we can find out I'm sure!" Goomer says, with hope in his voice.

"I hope you're right Goomer" Dice smiles. He stares at Goomer, looking at every detail. He never noticed before, just how beautiful Goomer really was. He was so tall, and his skin was tanned perfectly, his muscles were amazing, heck to Dice everything was amazing, even his feet. Dice felt excited, he knew he liked Goomer in this instant moment. He smiles big.

"What?" Goomer asks.

"What do you mean?" Dice replies, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that at me? Do I have something on my face?"  
Goomer questions.

"No." Dice straightens himself upright. "It's nothing like that Goomer,  
it's just, I never realized how perfect you are until right now"

"Perfect?" Goomer smiles, "Nah I'm not perfect, but you are Dice, and I've always known it, that's how come I let you manage me"

Dice stands up, wrapping his arms around Goomers neck, and pulling him in closer. "You are perfect Goomer, in every way." He slides his hand up to Goomers neck, and pulls him toward his lips. They kiss. Dice moves his hand down to the front of Goomers basketball shorts. He rubs Goomers growing bulge through his shorts, it had to be 10 inches at least. "Goomer" he says, "You're cock is so huge!"

"Yeah I know, isn't it great?" Goomer says smiling.

"It is!" says Dice. He moves his hands to Goomers shirt, pulling it over his head, and revealing his perfect abs. "You're so beautiful" Dice says,  
kissing Goomers abs. He takes off his shirt too showing off his young smooth teen chest. He grabs Goomers arms and leads him to the bed, pulling Goomer on top of him while they continue kissing. "Take off your shorts Goomer" Dice suggests. Goomer listens, pulling off his black shorts to show his black polo boxers. Dice pulls off his pants, pushing them to the floor,  
showing his blue ck boxers.

"Wow Dice, you look so sexy" Goomer says, his cock now raging hard against the fabric.

"So do you" he says, his young 6 inch teen cock now at full attention.  
"Maybe we should lose these underwear?" Dice says, pulling his boxers to the floor, showing his beautiful dick, and huge balls full of his hot young spunk. Dice reaches for Goomers waistband, peelng it down, Goomers huge cock slapping him in the face. "Wow Goomer, it's even bigger than I thought!" He wraps his mouth around the large member, and begins to suck.

"Ohhh yes Dice, suck my huge dick" Goomer shouts, "Ohh you're so good at this, I just love feeling your hot young mouth on me." "Turn around baby,  
and let me see that hole." Dice does as he's told. "Mmmm, so beautiful"  
Goomer says, putting his mouth to the sweet virgin rosebud in front of him.  
He begins kissing, and caressing the boys ass.

"Stop teasing Goomer, spit in my ass then pound the fuck out of me daddy!"  
Dice shouts.

Goomer smiles, "Of course baby" his tongue enters the boys hole. He lubes him up, then lines his massive cock to the entrance. "Get ready" he says,  
"It's coming!"

Dice grunts as he feels the huge cock inside of him. "Ohh yes Goomer, fuck me!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Date: Tue, 24 Feb 2015 12:28am From: Tim Murphy timothymm1  
Subject: Goomer &amp; Dice

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between two males.  
I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Schneiders Bakery/Sam

Chapter 1 Recap,

Dice is upset about his bike that was stolen, Goomer his 27 year old best friend enters the room and sits down beside him, but as they looked at each other they realized there fellings soon Dice removed goomers short he revealed he best friend massive cock and when he sucks hard on his friends member and his balls as while he then tells Goomer that he wants goomer inside him but when goomer started to kiss and perpare his friends ass but Dice demanded goomer to just spit in his cock and fuck him.

Chapter 2 As Dice gunts while Goomer was Stretching Dice's hole with his mass 8" cock Dice screams ohh yes Goomer fuck me harder goomer not needed to be told twice fucks Dice harder plowing his ass and Dice moans goomer asks how long have you wanted this and Dice replied a long time and then he asks better then you imageined right? uhh hun!

Dice replied moaning goomer was fucking Dice so hard that Dices face was buried so deep in the pillows that goomer was afraid Dice would rip the pillow in half. But after and 10 minutes or so of doggy style fucking Dice told goomer to please stop and he said that I have to ride that big cock liking that idea goomer let his cock pop out and then laid down on his back.

Dice strattled his asshole above goomer cock and begain to sit down when goomer said wait turn around to want to see your face as we fuck and Dice did so and as he sits down he grunted and said fuck like love the fell cock and Goomer mangaed to hit his prostate just then Dice leans in to give Goomer a kiss Goomer instively puts his tung in Dices mouth swirling in around catching Dice off guard then both started moaning with there tongs wreastling Dice rubs his hands over Goomers abs while flicking his friend nipples makeing Goomer moan louder doing the same to Dice's so Goomer told Dice to get on his back and lift your legs up and with Dice's ass hungry for Goomer cock he did just as Goomer instucted and as Goomer inserted his dick Dice asked him stroke his cock while he was being fucked and again Goomer did as he was asked.

With both moaning so loadly they were suprised no on heard them as Dice moan ohhh god ohh yess Goomer thats it right fuck me Goomer asked like my cock inside yoour ass don't you boy yes replied Dice then as Goomer begain stroking Dices cock Dice begain to quiver and as Dice was quivering for the delightfull sencations he said i'm getting close and with that Gommer lifted Dice up and shoved to cock deep in Dice and moans

Damn i'm going to cum and a moment later he shot about 10-15 ropes woundering what cum tastes like Goomer licked his lips and used his tong to scoop up some cum while thrusting harder in Dice he licks his fingers places them in Dice's mouth and Dice begain to suck on them that sent goomer over the edge Goomer shouts Dice I'm gonna cum Dice shouts thats it Goomer give me all your seed I want you to coat my thoat.

Goomer liking the idea i removed his cock for Dice's ass Dice let out a groan afterwards felling empty he sat up.

Goomer instructed Dice to open wide and then Goomer begain stroking his cock Dice with lustful eyes Dice grabbed Goomers 8" cock and with all of it in his hand he begain licking up and down both sides of his friends cockthen swallowing his friend's Chestnut sided balls and then started licking Goomer's piss slit then begain sucking on Gommers massive head then Choked on all 8" of his friends meat then reached you and twicked goomer's nipples which made Goomer moan when Goomer shouted out i'm going cum then he grabbed the back of Dice's head and gruted choking him on the 20 or so ropes of cum going down Dice's throut

Then he lifts Dice up and give Dice a very long passionate kiss.

Dice tells Gommer that was Amazing we should do this again but first we should wash up we smell like sex!

Alright Dice thats why you my manager and then they head towards that bathroom Goomer slaps Dice ass.  
With that Dice moans then Goomer grabs Dice and they kiss.

Please review and get back to me


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Tue, 24 Feb 2015 2:40 AM From: themurf123789 timothymm3  
Subject: Goomer &amp; Dice

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between two males.  
I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Schneiders Bakery/Sam&amp;Cat

Chapter 2 recap,  
Both Boys bond in the most SEXest waand they swap cum and head of to the bathroom to get wash up.

Chapter 3

when we last left our to Friends Goomer and Dice they were heading to the bathroom to wash up,  
but they stop breifly for a kiss or two.

As Dice Starts running the water for the bath over at the conter Goomer stares into the mirror with a lookof both sadness and yet wounder,so Dice walks over and asks him what is wrong did i thought youinjoyed what we did in my room?

Goomer Replied, it's not that it's just i'm curious if i hurt you earlier while we had sex.

Dice replies sure for just a moment when you entered me but afterwards it felt amazing why?  
Goomer said i was wondering if what i means is how do it fell to be...  
before Goomer could finish his sentance dice said to be fuck it fells great sure it hurts as first but after a moment or so it fells amazing why? Goomer replied while leaning in kiss Dice he said just wanted you to...

Dice interupded you want me to Fuck You?

Goomer:yes

Dice: only if you fuck me first as he said that Goomer kissed him Dice then put the soap in the bath water and after a couple moments he turned the water off and said you want to join me and with no hesitation he shook his head and walked over and climbed in the tub

with the two of them stareing in each others eyes lustfuly they kissed pastionately

then they lathered each other up with soap then Goomer asked Dice to suck his cock and Dice replied arn't you a horny man

Then gommer stood up and Dice started to nibble on Goomer's neck which made him moan then Dice sarted going lower and lower he continued with Goomers nipples nibbling and twisting and sucking them which was making Goomer moan more and more.  
the he kissed down Goomer's stomach then he reached Goomers cock when he relized he felt great he had his best friend in the tub with my friends Cock in my hands and then he looked in Goomers cock and precum was pouring out and Dice licked up his saltly precum and then he swirled his tong around goomer's massive head then down both sides of Goomers cock and started to suck on Goomers balls

While sucking on his balls Goomer Stroked Goomer's cock then dice took all 8" in his mouth making Goomer moan loadly and then just as Goomer said if you don't stop i'll cum and then Dice replied no please don't not till you fuck me and just then Goomer picked Dice up and flipped him upside down and said for dice to continue to suck his cock while he eats his ass.

Just as Dice went back to work on Goomer's cock Goomer leaned in to smell his buddy ass he said it smelled sweet and then stuck his tong inside goomers asshole, bobbing his head up and down and finally he stuck one finger in his freinds ass which made him moan the he added two then three and soon his whole hand was in his ass and finally Dice screamed out once again quit playing withy my ass and fuck me already Goomer.

Again Gommer not needing to be told twice lowered him down and leaned in and pressed his 8" against Dices hole and as it entered

Dice grunted and Goomer eaned in and gave Dice Another Kiss and said this is great they said in unison.  
not long after Goomer was Reaching the point of no return when dice told his to Breed my ass i want you load i want it so bad with that i sent them both over the edge.

10-15 ropes were shot between the both of them.

Afterwards they kissed for waht seemed like forever

When Dice said your turn Goomer.

To be continued...  



	4. Chapter 4

Date: Tue, 24 Feb 2015 11:56 AM From: themurf123789 Subject: Goomer &amp; Dice

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between two males.  
I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the actors who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Schneiders Bakery/Sam&amp;Cat

Chapter 3 Recap,  
Goomer and Dice have a romantic incounter in the tub while dice is getting fucked goomer is wishing that was him.

Goomer had just finished fucking his best buddy and manger Dice,they decide to finish washing up and head back to the bedroom.  
As Goomer and Dice finish wasing up and head off to the bedroom they barely make it in the bedroom before Dice decides to kiss his bud Goomer.

As they kiss Dice starts gropping Goomers ass meanwhile Goomer starts playing with Dice's meat making both moan.

just as Goomer go down to work on Dice he had just started licking the piss slit when they hear a sound and wouldn't know it was Sam Pucket and Cat Valentine wounder if something was wrong with Dice because he never showed up to hang out.

As Goomer &amp; Dice hear footstep on the stairs they both scream owww FUCK hurry get the clothes and get dressed just as they get there pants on the doorknob turns and they managed to get dressed just before Cat came in and off they headed to the Mall to meet up with some of sam and cat's friends.

Sam asked Goomer and Dice what was wrong you both seem off today as they entered to mall Cat's friends Tori Jade Andre Robbie and Jade's EX Beck they stood there waiting for Sam's Ex-Boyfriend Freddie as he arrives they head to the Meat Place because Sam need's her meats and the gang was shopping Dice pulled Gommer aside and said I really injoyed earlier.

Me to said Goomer and with that Dice sarted to think he might be in Love with Goomer But wasn't 100% sure he liked guys mostly Goomer but what if Goomer didn't Love him back?

So he decides not to let Goomer know he fells that way and as they leave the meat store Goomer and Dice both felt something hit their asses woundering where the smack came from, never guessing that it was Beck and Freddie.

Flashback 1 year earlier

Freddie and Sam had Just Broken Up as he sit there on Carly's couch Crying Spencer walks in the room and sit next to Freddie and said so you and Sam broke up huh?

Yes repiled Freddie, Spencer then leaned in as to Kiss Freddie when Freddie went woah what the fuck I'm not gay and i thought neither where you?  
Freddie I'm gay. But Spencer you date all those Woman. Yeah,NO! they are just woman I pay to act as my girl so no one supects that I'm gay.  
and I have had my eyes on you for sometime now Freddie. WOW! Said Freddie I'm Shocked and yet Flattered But I'm not gay sooo NO!

Come on Freddie you know you I always Get whatever person I desire and he then grabs the Duct Tape and tapes Freddie's arms together and ripes off Freddie's shirt and Pants revealing a tan Musclar teen with black Cavlin Cline Breifs and Spencer then becgins to rub Freddie's meat throught the cloth and Freddie tried to say stop i don't like th- when he was interurruped by Spencer saying

Your boner says otherwise then Spencer removes his clothes revealing a Tan not so Muscluar artist adult in Navy Blue Calvin Kline's he then climbs up on top Freddie and tells freddie to suck he cock as spencer removes Breifs He reveals a 7 inch Beautiful cock with massive balls

Well don't just stare at my cock suck it and Freddie have no choice but to suck he friends massive cock. Gagging as spencer thrusts all 7"  
in his warm thoat then after about 10 minutes of Freddie chocking on spencers cock spencer decides to remove the tape and when he dose much to Spencer's Delight Freddie tells Spencer to remove his breifs and suck his cock no needing to be told twice spenecer Begins to remove Freddie Briefs the growing teens Cock was getting noticably large so without hesitation spenecer removes the breif only to get smacked by the teens imressive 6 1/2 " cock and chestnut sized balls felling a bit insecure Spenecer orderes Freddie to turn over and as he does leaving no room for questions Spencer spit on Freddie beautiful hot pink virgin rosebud saying you ready Freddie this is going to fell great in a minute and with that all 7" were inside freddie's ass.

Grunting from the pain shortly turned to moans from the pleaser but alas neither one would be able to last much longer with spencer hitting Freddie's prostate with every thrust "OH FUCK!" Freddie yelled. "RIGHT IN MY PROSTATE! GOD!"

Spencer was now fucking Freddie as hard as he possibly could, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.  
after about 30 minutes of Spencer Doggy styling Freddie Spenecer was about get freddie to ride when he heard "OH I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA OHHHHHH!"

Freddie shot his semen all over Spencers Couch. When Freddie cummed, his ass

tightened around Spenecer cock so much that Spencer couldn't help but scream out his

pupil's name and cum inside of him.

The next day.

Not suree what to make of the incounter he heads with his mom to Hollywood to see some family for a couple of days and when they get there

Freddie notices at the airport the beck was fighting with jade so he decided to sneak over to the fountian and talk to him but as he tries he studders and notices he is sporting a boner and no sure why he ingores it until that night when all could think about was the sex he had with spencer and wishing that was beck.

So freddie hatches a plan to get beck to notice him sexually and as he head to hollywood arts to find beck he noctices beck in the bathroom stall stroking his 9" cock groaning while his sticks one finger in his asshole calling out Freddie Bentson's name and with that being said freddie had no choice but intrude and suck his dick but when he opened the stall he...

To be continued...


End file.
